Il voulait vivre
by Chisana Ran
Summary: Un soir, le soir de son anniversaire, Chuuya contemple la ville de Yokohama d'en haut. Accompagné d'un verre de vin et de ses fidèles cigarettes, il se surprend à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que ça ferait de tomber ? Il se le demandait…


**Hey ! Voici un petit OS fait dans la journée pour une occasion bien spéciale… l'anniversaire de notre Chuuya adoré ! Je ne pouvais pas rater ça ! Sinon, j'ai voulu quand même faire passer pas mal de truc avec ce texte, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Et encore joyeux anniversaire mon Chuuya ~**

 **Rating :** **Je mets du M par précaution, j'aborde des thèmes durs comme le suicide, mais ça reste léger, je vous rassure. Mais bon, âme sensible s'abstenir.**

 **Disclaimer :** **Rien à moi, tout à Kafka Asagir et Harukawa 35.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Chuuya regardait la ville qui s'étendait devant lui. La nuit était tombée, mais la vie ne semblait pas avoir encore quitté les rues de Yokohama.

Il observait la lumière changeante de la grande roue. Ça passait du rouge, au bleu pour finir avec du vert et du violet. Le manège était bien plus splendide de nuit, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Mais l'attraction n'était pas la seule chose qui attirait son regard.

Il y avait aussi les nombreux immeubles de la ville. Un bon nombre de bureaux étaient encore éclairés, c'était beau.

Le roux pouvait également apercevoir les routes où les voitures se croisaient. Cela formait un ballet étrangement hypnotisant de lumière, oscillant entre le rouge et le blanc.

Mais le clou du spectacle était sans conteste la mer.

Yokohama étant une ville portuaire, elle se trouvait au bord de la mer. Et actuellement toute cette eau reflétait les différentes lueurs de la ville. Les étoiles, tout comme la lune, faisaient scintiller l'océan. Les immeubles, et les maisons au bord de l'eau s'y reflétaient également.

Selon Chuuya, c'était ici qu'on trouvait la plus belle vue de Yokohama. Il n'y avait que d'ici, sur le toit du quartier général de la mafia, qu'on pouvait observer un tel spectacle. Alors, assis sur le bord du gratte-ciel, il contemplait.

Depuis tout petit, cet endroit était son repère. Peu de personnes savaient qu'on pouvait accéder au toit, et encore moins que la vue était simplement à couper le souffle.

Le cadre de la mafia se gardait bien de la dire à tout va. Ici, c'était son coin de paix. Un havre de bien-être et de sécurité qu'il cherchait à préserver un maximum. Si trop de monde commençait à venir, la bulle que créait cet endroit exploserait sûrement. Et ça, il en était hors de question.

Pour lui, c'était vraiment l'endroit parfait. Il était en hauteur, et il adorait ça. Mais il gardait quand même les pieds sur terre, car il se trouvait au-dessus du quartier général de la mafia. Un lieu où il pouvait être libre tout en restant enchaîné.

Il était tout simplement heureux.

Assis sur le bord de l'immeuble, il observait les alentours. C'était agréable. Il bougea un peu, il détendit ses jambes en les étendant au-dessus du vide. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Il s'en foutait.

Il but une gorgée de vin qu'il avait apporté.

Un Vosne-Romanée Cros Parantoux 1978. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, la valeur de ces bouteilles aux enchères atteignait des sommets. Cette bouteille de vin de Bourgogne valait plus d'un million huit cent milles yens*. Une véritable petite fortune, après tout, c'était l'un des vins les plus réputés du monde.

Kôyô ne s'était absolument pas foutu de lui quand elle lui avait fait son cadeau. Car cette bouteille, c'était elle qui la lui avait offerte aujourd'hui, pour son anniversaire. Comment avait-elle fait pour mettre la main sur un bijou pareil ? Il ne savait pas, et ça lui importait peu.

Lui savourait simplement ce grand cru qui constituait son cadeau, en ce jour si spécial.

Enfin, spécial pour les autres, personnellement, il n'y accordait pas beaucoup d'importance. À quoi bon célébrer le fait de prendre une année supplémentaire ? C'était plutôt déprimant. Alors, il avait décidé de se trouver une raison d'être heureux. Et cette raison, n'était autre que de boire un grand cru chaque année, à cette date précise.

Il reposa son verre, et apporta cette fois-ci sa cigarette à ses lèvres. Il sentit la nicotine s'infiltrer en lui, dans ses poumons. Tous ses soucis concernant son travail semblèrent s'envoler. Il se détendait enfin. C'était vraiment exquis.

Du bon vin, une cigarette et une belle vue.

Que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Rien.

Chuuya avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour son anniversaire. Alors, il retourna à la contemplation du paysage devant lui. Malgré l'altitude, le vent n'était pas trop présent. C'était des plus agréable. Il sentait la brise soulever doucement ses cheveux roux pour venir caresser sa nuque.

Il laissait ses pensées vagabonder comme bon leur semblait. Il réfléchissait sans vraiment en avoir conscience. Les moments où il était dans un tel état de calme et de sérénité étaient si rares ! Il devait en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait.

Car Chuuya ne se faisait pas d'illusion, à un moment ou à un autre, on viendrait le chercher. La mafia n'attendait pas. Elle se contrefichait de savoir si c'était son anniversaire où pas. Il était cadre, il avait une fonction importante, et par conséquent il devait en assumer les responsabilités.

Mais il aurait tout le temps d'y penser plus tard. Il fallait qu'il se vide l'esprit et qu'il profite. C'était tout. Alors pour se ramener à la réalité, il regarda le sol.

La distance entre lui et le bitume semblait tellement grande ! Il devait bien y avoir une centaine de mètres, l'immeuble de la mafia était grand, environ trente étages. Pour un humain normal, la chute serait assurément fatale.

Mais malgré la hauteur, Chuuya n'avait pas peur.

Il n'avait jamais eu peur du vide, et il ne comprenait pas les gens qui en avaient une peur phobique. Sa capacité y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Il manipulait la gravité, pour lui, le mot « tomber » était vide de sens. Même s'il se jetait de ce toit dans la minute qui suivait, il pourrait utiliser son pouvoir afin de se rendre aussi léger qu'une plume, et il retomberait lentement et en tout sûreté sur le sol.

Sa plus proche expérience d'une chute était quand lui et Dazai étaient encore en formation. Dazai l'avait effleuré alors qu'il marchait au plafond, mais Kôyô avait utilisé sa démone pour le rattraper afin qu'il ne se blesse pas.

C'est pourquoi Chuuya était curieux. Il se demandait quel genre de sensation on pouvait avoir en tombant.

Soudain, un bruit de porte que l'on ouvre se fit entendre derrière lui.

Ça y est.

Il était l'heure.

Adieu, tranquillité. Adieu, bien-être. Adieu, liberté de penser.

Avec un peu de chance, s'il ne se faisait pas tuer d'ici là, il reviendrait l'année prochaine. Il reviendrait avec une bouteille de vin et une clope pour encore admirer la vue.

Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, confirmant la présence d'une tierce personne. Mais pourtant, la personne en question ne parla pas. Pour faire preuve d'autant de délicatesse à son égard, ça ne pouvait qu'être Kôyô. Seule celle qu'il considérait comme sa grande sœur lui laisserait ce privilège qui était de profiter de tout ça encore quelques instants.

Par certain côté, il était rassuré que se soit elle qui soit venue. Elle était ce qu'il avait de plus proche de ce qu'on pouvait appeler « famille ». Sa présence ne le gênait pas. C'était plutôt le contraire.

Au moins, cette année, il pourrait faire part à quelqu'un de ses pensées et de ses réflexions. Qui sait, il pourrait même débattre un peu. Chuuya espérait que ça serait le cas, ainsi il prolongerait ce petit moment hors du temps qu'il s'accordait chaque année.

Voyant que la jeune femme ne comptait pas parler la première, il entama la discussion. Certes, il lui tournait le dos, ce n'était pas très poli, mais c'était Kôyô. Elle le connaissait, elle lui pardonnerait.

« La vue est belle d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? Yokohama paraît si paisible, si magnifique vue d'en haut… »

Il prit son verre entre ses doigts pour de nouveau sentir le vin couler le long de sa gorge. Il était vraiment délicieux. Voyant que la jeune femme ne répondait pas, il enchaîna.

« Au fait, je suis désolé, je n'ai apporté qu'un verre. Mais en tout cas, sache que le vin est sublime. C'est un cadeau magnifique, je te remercie, ane-san. »

Il sentit sa présence se rapprocher derrière lui. Chuuya ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à retourner travailler. Il voulait encore savourer. Alors, dans une tentative désespérée pour prolonger le temps qui lui était imparti, il continua à parler.

« Avant que tu arrives, je réfléchissais. Je me demandais ce que ça faisait de tomber… Quels genres de sensations ressent-on ? Quels sentiments nous traversent ? J'aimerais savoir… Tu peux me le dire, ane-san ? »

Il attendit une ou deux minutes, mais Kôyô persistait dans son mutisme.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. C'était vraiment bizarre. D'habitude, il ne rechignait jamais autant pour partir. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Chuuya ne se reconnaissait pas dans ses propres actes. Il comprit encore moins les idées qui lui traversèrent l'esprit.

Si ça se trouvait, ce n'était pas la lieutenante de la mafia portuaire qui se trouvait derrière lui… Mais dans ce cas, qui ?

Il sentit quelque chose proche de la panique s'insinuer en lui, comme la nicotine l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Le roux n'était peut-être pas le plus fin des stratèges, mais il essaya de raisonner pour se calmer.

Déjà, personne hormis Kôyô et Mori savait où il se trouvait. Mais jamais le boss ne serait venu le chercher lui-même. Logiquement, il n'y avait que la jeune femme qui pouvait être derrière lui. Et puis, même si l'un d'eux avait envoyé un subalterne quelconque venir le chercher, la personne aurait parlé. Elle aurait parlé, que ce soit pour dire qu'elle n'était pas la lieutenante, ou simplement pour lui transmettre ses ordres pour ce soir.

D'un coup, Chuuya se sentit stupide d'avoir paniqué pour rien. Il avait laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Il s'était fait peur tout seul. C'était obligatoirement Kôyô qui était là, sur ce toit, avec lui.

Un rire un peu nerveux lui échappa. Pour se calmer, il but encore une fois. Vraiment, aujourd'hui il n'était pas normal. Jamais ce genre de chose ne lui serait arrivé d'habitude. Pour se distraire, et pour oublier les drôles de pensées qu'il avait eues, il décida de pousser un peu plus loin son raisonnement sur le fait de tomber.

« Dis-moi, Kôyô… qu'est-ce que ça ferait de tomber de si haut ? Est-ce que quelqu'un en ce monde pourrait me le dire ?... Quoique, c'est illogique. De cette hauteur, toute personne normale mourrait. Il n'y a que les suicidaires qui se jetteraient d'une hauteur pareille… »

Pendant qu'il parlait, il l'avait senti se rapprocher un peu plus. Maintenant, Chuuya pouvait très clairement sentir la présence de Kôyô dans son dos.

Mais le mafieux était lancé, il ne pouvait plus se retenir de parler. Il prenait comme un besoin viscéral, presque primitif, le fait de devoir dire à voix haute ce qu'il pensait. Il avait besoin de se confier à Kôyô, il n'arrivait plus à garder tout ça pour lui.

« Je pense que c'est une belle mort, une mort par chute. Le choc est tellement rapide qu'on ne sentirait pas la douleur. Mais pendant les quelques secondes qu'on aurait avant l'impact… on aurait le temps de se rendre compte d'à quel point la vie est belle… tout ça alors qu'on est sur le point de la quitter… Je crois que j'aimerais mourir comme ça, Kôyô. Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que cette mort m'irait bien… Certes, ce serait ironique qu'un homme comme moi, qui contrôle la gravité, meure d'une chute, mais… je suis presque certain d'apprécier.»

Beaucoup se diraient que c'était de drôles de réflexions à avoir le jour de son anniversaire, mais pas Chuuya. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il était plongé dans l'univers de la mafia. On lui avait appris à donner la mort. On l'avait forcé à la côtoyer quotidiennement.

Pour lui, c'était devenu tellement banal. Et puis, comme le dit si bien Akutagawa, « qui désire donner la mort et aussi désirer par elle. ».

Chuuya n'avait pas peur de mourir. Non, loin de là. Il attendait patiemment le jour de sa mort.

Ce qui le terrifiait vraiment, c'était de quitter la vie. C'était le pire qui pouvait lui arriver, mais c'était le destin de chaque homme sur cette Terre. Personne n'y échappait, pas même lui.

C'est pourquoi Chuuya était arrivé à cette conclusion : quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit en tombant. Car pendant un court instant, pendant l'infime moment d'éternité où il tomberait, il pourrait voir une dernière fois la beauté de la vie.

Si ça lui arrivait, Chuuya en profiterait pour la savourer une dernière fois. Pas comme il savourerait un bon vin, une cigarette ou encore comme il apprécierait une belle vue. Non, il savourerait ça comme quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus… _grand_.

Certains disait que les gens aimaient la vie car c'était un beau mensonge, et que la mort était une triste réalité. Mais Chuuya n'était pas d'accord. Pour lui, la vie était tellement plus que cela ! C'était juste indescriptible…

Se rendant compte qu'il avait laissé passer un bon moment perdu dans ses réflexions, il se reconnecta à la réalité. Il valait mieux pour lui de continuer à parler, car ses pensées muettes, comme celles qu'il avait eu plus tôt, étaient bien trop dévastatrices pour son propre bien.

« Excuse-moi, Kôyô, tu dois me prendre pour un fou à parler comme ça ! Mais rassure-toi, je ne veux pas essayer par moi-même ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire ! Pas comme ce connard de Dazai… »

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer.

À la fin, il finissait toujours pas revenir à lui. Peu importe sur quoi étaient orienté ses pensées au départ. Car inlassablement, il finissait par penser à lui.

Pourquoi ? Chuuya lui-même ne le savait pas… Ou plutôt, il le savait très bien mais refusait de l'admettre. Il préférait nier tout en bloc, c'était plus simple, ça faisait moins mal que de réfléchir à la vérité.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était de nouveau égaré loin de la réalité. Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était mis à parler à haute voix, déballant sans aucun filtre ses pensées les plus sincères.

«Dazai… Je le hais. Je le hais de tout mon cœur, de tout mon être. Il m'a tellement fait souffrir au long de ses années passées à ses côtés… Tu sais à quel point ça fait mal d'être rejeté par celui dont on est censé être le plus proche ? Celui sur qui on est censé pouvoir se reposer ? Celui en qui on est censé avoir confiance ? Dis-moi, Kôyô, est-ce que tu sais ? Toi aussi, tu connais cette douleur ?»

Les yeux de Chuuya agirent contre la volonté de leur propriétaire, et commencèrent sans prévenir à faire rouler des larmes sur ses joues. Les petites perles d'eau salée mouillaient son visage, mais le roux n'en avait cure.

« J'ai eu, et j'ai toujours horreur de le voir essayer de se suicider ! Il est plongé dans sa petite tragédie, et il refuse de voir la réalité en face ! Il se sert d'excuses toutes plus stupide que les autres pour justifier ses actes suicidaires. Il se moque de la vie des autres, et de la sienne ! Cette momie ne s'est jamais rendu compte de la chance qu'elle avait ! Je le hais tellement… »

Les larmes, qui coulaient avant de façon modérée, s'étaient maintenant transformées en torrent. La voix de Chuuya était tremblotante, mais ça ne l'arrêta pas pour autant.

« Comment fait-il pour ne pas voir qu'il a tout ce qu'un homme peut désirer ?! Dans la mafia, il était destiné à être le prochain parrain ! C'est un stratège hors pair, il avait des hommes de main d'une loyauté sans égale, il m'avait moi… Il lui aurait simplement fallu attendre quelques années de plus, et il aurait eu la ville de Yokohama à ses pieds ! Et pourtant, il s'est enfui… Il en avait marre des chaînes que Mori lui avait imposées, alors il s'est libéré. Il est parti travailler à l'Agence, il s'est reconstruit une vie… une autre vie de rêve. Et ça, il l'a fait au détriment de tout le monde ! Il a abandonné la mafia, il m'a abandonné moi… À cause de lui, je suis condamné. Mori m'a condamné à porter ses chaînes, ses boulets en plus des miens… »

Ses paroles devenaient difficilement compréhensibles, mais il s'en foutait. Il devait continuer à parler, ça devait sortir.

« Kôyô, je le hais autant que je me hais moi-même ! Lui est libre, alors que moi, je ne le suis pas et ne pourrais jamais l'être ! Il essaye encore aujourd'hui de se suicider, alors que moi…alors que moi je n'ai pas le courage de le faire ! Et je sais très bien que je ne l'aurai jamais… J'aime bien trop la vie pour me priver d'elle. Au fond de moi, je garde l'espoir stupide qu'un jour, tout s'arrangera pour moi… Et pour toi aussi, Kôyô. Tu mérites autant que moi, peut-être même plus que moi, d'être libre. »

Dans un dernier élan de tristesse, il ajouta en se retournant :

« Je t'en prie, ane-san, dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! Dis-moi si je dois vivre, ou si je dois mourir ! »

Hélas, une mauvaise surprise l'attendait de pied ferme derrière lui. Il repensa au moment où il s'était demandé si c'était bien Kôyô derrière lui.

À ce moment là, il regretta de s'être auto-convaincu que oui. Il regretta de ne pas s'être retourné dès le début. Il regretta d'avoir voulu profiter un peu plus longtemps. Il regretta d'avoir voulu être heureux quelques instants de plus.

Car derrière lui, ce n'était pas la jeune femme qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Non, ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. La personne qui était derrière lui était l'homme qu'il abhorrait le plus au monde.

Dazai Osamu.

Cette chose venait en plus des bandages était maintenant devant lui, sur le toit du quartier général de la mafia. Et Chuuya, comme l'idiot qu'il était, lui avait dévoilé ses pensées les plus intimes et secrètes en le prenant pour Kôyô.

En faisant ça, il avait signé son arrêt de mort. Il le savait. Il l'acceptait.

Des larmes supplémentaires débordèrent de ses yeux céruléens quand ils croisèrent les orbes chocolat de Dazai.

Autour d'eux, le vent se leva, si bien que le verre de vin de Chuuya vacilla pour ensuite tomber dans le vide.

Ça avait été subit. Brutal. Fatal.

C'était comme ce qui était arrivé au roux. Il n'y avait rien qu'aucun des deux hommes ne puisse faire.

Finalement, Chuuya pensa que c'était bien le dernier anniversaire qu'il passerait sur ce toit, à contempler la vue, à profiter de la vie, de sa vie.

Il regretta que sa mort prochaine soit due à quelqu'un comme Dazai. Ça lui aurait bien rabattu son clapet que quelqu'un tue Chuuya à sa place. Quoique, il en ait probablement rien eu à faire. Le petit Double Black ne lui en voulait pas, il ne lui en voulait plus. Ça ne servait plus à rien.

Voyant que le brun était toujours aussi muet que quand il était arrivé, Chuuya sortit de ses pensées pessimistes pour l'observer.

Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quels genres de sentiments traversaient son ex-partenaire à cet instant précis. Son visage abordait une expression que Chuuya n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Son corps était tendu. C'était bizarre quand il y repensait. Pourquoi Dazai ne l'avait pas encore insulté ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas encore moqué de lui ?

Mais ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'ex-mafieux.

En effet, sans qu'il comprenne véritablement comment, Chuuya s'était retrouvé au-dessus du vide. Dazai le tenait par le bras. Ses yeux le fixaient. Son regard était dur comme de la pierre, il était en colère. Il était peut-être même enragé. Le roux ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Soudain, un déclic se fit en lui quand il étudia un peu plus la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Dazai l'avait agrippé à _mains nues_.

Chuuya tenta désespérément d'activité sa capacité. Un effort vain. Cet enfoiré avait utilisé sa propre capacité, « la déchéance d'un homme » pour contrer la sienne.

Dazai tenait littéralement sa vie entre ses mains.

L'hystérie s'empara de Chuuya. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Pas maintenant ! Il retirait tout ce qu'il avait dit, il n'était pas prêt !

Il ne voulait pas mourir !

C'était trop prématuré ! Par pitié, que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide !

Il ne voulait pas mourir !

Le temps de la chute serait trop court pour qu'il puisse recouvrer ses pouvoirs !

IL NE VOULAIT PAS MOURIR !

Voyant la panique dans ses yeux, Dazai le tira finalement vers lui et l'emprisonna dans une étreinte. Chuuya tremblait de tout son corps. Il venait sans aucun doute de vivre l'expérience la plus traumatisante de toute sa vie.

Dazai le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, il le caressa gentiment pour l'inciter à se calmer. Il lui disait que tout était fini, qu'il était là pour lui, qu'il ne le laisserait pas mourir. Le roux pleurait sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait eu tellement peur. Il s'accrocha à Dazai comme il s'était accroché à l'instant à la vie.

À ce moment là, Dazai ne faisait pas face à Chuuya, le cadre de la mafia, non. Là, il faisait face au vrai Nakahara Chuuya. À l'homme qui se cachait au plus profond de son ex-partenaire.

Le brun leva doucement sa main pour attraper la joue de l'autre homme. Il lui releva avec toujours autant de douceur la tête et apposa son front contre le sien. Ce geste calma le plus petit. Avec ça, il se remettait lentement de sa frayeur.

Dazai ne lâcha pas pour autant le visage du roux. Au contraire, il continua ses gestes pour le rassurer. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et tenta de l'apaiser le plus possible.

Entre eux, les mots étaient superflus. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ce genre de futilité. Et ce fut naturellement que leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Chacun recherchait la présence de l'autre. C'était comme un besoin vital. Ils avaient failli se perdre l'un l'autre dans un laps de temps si court, ça ne pouvait pas être sans conséquence.

Ils ne se décollèrent pas tant que leur besoin de respirer ne se faisait pas trop puissant. Leur frénésie allait crescendo. C'était fort. C'était puissant. C'était indescriptible. C'était eux.

Ils s'aimaient autant qu'ils se détestaient. Rien n'était comparable.

C'était l'anniversaire de Chuuya.

Il avait voulu mourir.

Il avait failli mourir.

Et maintenant, il voulait vivre.

* * *

 **Précison * :** **Ce vin existe vraiment, et à une vente eux enchères à Hong Kong en 2016, une bouteille valait environ 15 000 € ! (Soit 1 800 000 yens japonais environ !)**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! (Bon comme mauvais !)**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine !**


End file.
